


Pure Instinct

by TeaMistressOfHarbucks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Merpeople, Seriously I just wanted to write all the warm and soft feelings, Strangers to Lovers, Talked about Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M., fluffy fluff, human!Hoseok, human!jooheon, merman!Changkyun, merman!Hyungwon, merman!Hyunwoo, merman!Kihyun, merman!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaMistressOfHarbucks/pseuds/TeaMistressOfHarbucks
Summary: "Call it what you will; soulmates, red strings, love at first site, whatever. There just comes a point when you just know. I guess it’s not really a knowing like a fact, but a feeling. Like instinct."
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Pure Instinct

Jooheon is going to die.

He has already made peace with the fact that his hour was drawing near, but that didn’t mean he was going to give up. As another wave pulls him under, the sailor grips his life vest letting the safety device drag him back to the surface. Salty air fills his lungs in short gasps as Jooheon looks desperately around trying to spot the boat. 

With a vicious swear, his heart sinks realizing he can no longer see the bouncing light nor the soft glow of the shore-front. The waves to choppy they obscure his vision as fast as they rose his body. He was an idiot, but he still wasn’t going to accept his fate. There was always a chance he could make it to the rock cropping that the lightning kept illuminating. If he could just get out of the water there was a chance that he could get enough energy to try and swim to shore when the storm ends.

Another wave rears up, and Jooheon quickly squeezes his eyes shut as it crashes down. Under the water it’s peaceful. The sounds of the storm quiet to a dull rumble, and the water’s movement is less noticeable. Jooheon could almost convince himself he is back in the cove swimming with Hoseok. Would his mentor find his body? Would there be closure?

Shooting above the water again the orange haired man coughs out the little bit of water that had slipped up his nose. The area briefly lights up. The site of never ending dark storm clouds, swelling waters, and waves breaking against distancing rocks remind Jooheon his options are running out. Letting his head rest back against the life vest, he prepares to head toward the rocks.

Waiting for the next streak of light, Jooheon orientates himself towards the rocks when something catches his eye. Just off to the right of the rocks, there is a flash of white. It could just be sea foam from all the churning, but Jooheon knows it was a head of hair.

Another passenger!

Without a second thought, Jooheon kicks off swimming toward the person. He was certain no one else had fallen overboard. Yet, if someone had and they were also this far away from the yacht, then Jooheon would see them to safety! The cheesy safety video that was older than Hoseok statically reminds Jooheon not to be a hero. Grinding his teeth, Jooheon wonders if he was being a hero when he was taking responsibility for his stupidity?

He had been ignored Hoseok’s order to turn back. Hoseok who was his mentor, and the Dock Master. Instead, Jooheon had indulged the woman who had rented the yacht. Trusting the clear skies to give them another hour before needing to turn toward land. They have in the past, and Jooheon felt confident.

He should have listened. Black storm clouds rolled over them an hour from the shore. Trailing behind them a wave that knocked everyone from their feet, sending one girl over the railing. Jooheon didn’t hesitate the short range radio into the nearest hand and grabbing the lead rope following the girl over the side.

At the next flash, Jooheon’s heart stops not seeing the passenger anymore.

“SHIT!” 

Diving below the water the sailor tries to spot a dark mass, but all he finds is salt in his eyes. Above the surface it is hard to see. Narrow eyes ache in the cold air. Blinking tears to flush out the salt, Jooheon berates himself for being so foolish. Still he had to keep looking. He would ever forgive himself if he didn’t look until the end. 

_“What exactly are you looking for?”_

The voice was melodic and full of amusement coming from Jooheon’s left. Turning slowly, he could not keep the shock from his face because the voice was so clear over the howling wind. White hair sat on top of a young man’s head. The man is about Jooheon’s age if the sailor had to guess. The sailor's tongue slowly slides over his lips as his eyes take in the sight of smooth skin that disappears into the water. 

The young man easily swims closer, treading water as though the waves weren’t tossing them like rag dolls. Jooheon now could make out a sharp jawline, and dark shadows where deep clavicles would be in the proper light. He is easily the most beautiful man Jooheon has ever seen. Even in the raging storm he fills Jooheon’s thoughts with the image of sunshine.

A large smile takes over the angular face. Teeth bite into the flesh of his bottom lip, and the passenger ducks his head cutely. Jooheon wonders if it would be inappropriate to kiss the man. The desire shocks Jooheon slightly making him look away for a moment. Any other time, Jooheon would hide behind Hoseok or run out of the bar whenever he saw a pretty boy.

_“Do you see something you like?”_ The white haired man’s mouth doesn’t move except to pull into a playful smirk. 

Jooheon’s mind wonders imagining the man in calmer waters looking into the reflective surface of a mirror. Jolting back to the present, he finds that the man is now as close as possible without disrupting Jooheon’s own attempts to tread water. Even in the minimal light, Jooheon could feel the other’s once over a pleased hum following the assessment.

A burst of courage flares up and the answer begins to slip between Jooheon’s lips. Yes, he did find something he likes. Actually someone he likes a lot. Likes so much he wants to take him home so Jooheon could never stop looking at the man’s beauty. It was smooth like the skin of the man Jooheon could confidently say he was desperate to know better. However, the words get washed away as a wave pushes Jooheon under. 

Sputtering back to the surface, Jooheon notices the passenger reaching toward Jooheon with a look of fear. Right, a storm. Life and death. Jooheon had a job to finish before he could indulge in pleasure.

“Try and stay afloat!” He does his best to yell over the storm, and Jooheon tries to ignore the insecurity that claws at his confidence when his voice cracks from swallowing so much salt water. Pushing into a back float, the sailor quickly undoes his safe vest. 

_“What are you doing? Don’t you need that to stay above water!”_ The white haired man’s eyes are wide and the distress from before turns to panic. 

Jooheon thinks about the vest, but he shakes the image off catching the vest before it can bounce away. Swimming close enough that their chests bump from time to time as the waves push them together, Jooheon leans around so he can talk directly into the other’s ear. “I’ll be fine. I’m an experienced sailor. You should wear this until help arrives.”

“NO!” Finally the lips move at the same time as a word, and Jooheon can’t help but swoon a bit feeling them move against his ear. Yet, he is quick to focus back on the white haired man as the other pushes the vest away . _“No! You need this more than me. I’ll be fine, I’ve been swimming in these waters since I was young! Please, put it back on.”_

Jooheon shakes his head grabbing a slim wrist. On the outside Jooheon’s body works to thread the delicate wrist through the arm hole. Inside he feels his stomach drop to his feet. He can feel his brain filing as much information as it can from this simple point of contact. Switching to the other arm, Jooheon hopes for the chance to feel this perfect skin in the future.

A shout of frustration erupts from Jooheon as the other slips his one arm free and tries to do the same with the other side. With a surge of adrenaline, Jooheon can see those scenes from the training videos; except, his traitorous mind gives the dead body white hair.

Strengthening his kicks to keep himself above water, Jooheon grabs the young man’s neck leveling a hard look. The words are barely understandable above the growl that surrounds them, but Jooheon can’t think to enunciate as his soul screams along, “I won’t let you die.”

In an instant the young man freezes. A brief flash of light shows a slack jaw expression on the perfect face. Taking advantage of the other’s temporary paralysis, Jooheon is able to get the life jacket on the man’s torso. Softening his features, Jooheon hopes the other can read his gratefulness as he starts to manipulate the straps to fit the broad chest.

Suddenly it is dark. 

Thunder rumbles in the distance. It’s peaceful in a way. Like when he would hide under a blanket as a child. His body refuses to breathe as instinct keeps the water out. His body roll head over heel by another wave and then Jooehon is simply suspended in the water. Opening his eyes the sailor pushes through the burn trying to figure out what is up and what is down.

He feels his body pull in one direction, but he isn’t sure if he is sinking or floating. At least he got the life vest on that stubborn man before being pulled under. Releasing a little pressure from his lungs, Jooheon feels the air rush by his cheeks. 

Ah. 

He is sinking. 

Perhaps now was the time to accept his death.

The feeling of panic surrounds an image of Jooheon staring lifelessly from the ocean floor. It triggers the earlier images of the passenger’s dead body. Snapping his eyes open, Jooheon forces his arms down while scissoring his legs. He has to make sure that stupid man has the vest properly buckled. It was Jooheon’s duty.

Ah. What was the point of lying when no one could hear his thoughts? Jooheon wants to make sure the passenger lives because for the first time his instincts tell him to act instead of run. Maybe Jooheon will ask him out on a date using that cheesy pick up line from earlier. What was it again? Regardless, when they finally go out Jooheon would make him laugh so he can die in the light instead of the darkness.

Where was the surface? 

He needs to ask what kind of foods the passenger likes to eat. Also find out his favorite flowers. Jooheon feels his heart fluttering thinking of the smile the other would wear holding flowers. Jooehon needs to see the passenger again as a feeling of longing starts to fill his chest. 

Or was that the lack of oxygen? Jooheon tells his arms to reach upward, but he honestly can’t tell if they are moving. His body feels like it has been encased in jello. Really dense jello. Like that batch that Hoseok made, but didn’t put enough water in nor did he cover the top so it had begun to dry. Coughing out a laugh, Jooheon tilts his head back.

Was it dark because there was no light? Or because that perfect face wasn’t smiling anymore?

With a sinking feeling, Jooheon realizes he forgot to ask the passenger his name.

Jooheon jerks awake coughing water from his lungs. Relaxing back into a float he stares back at the stars as they wink down at him. The wind has calm to a breeze and the waves are gently rolling underneath him. There is a rock pressing into his shoulder and lower back, and belatedly he realizes it is the only thing keeping him above water his energy spent.

_“Are you alive?”_

Head whipping to the side, Jooheon comes nose to nose with the white haired man. His eyes sweep over Jooheon’s face and body with concern. The spit gets caught in Jooheon’s throat his earlier confidence shaken, because he finally registers that the rock he’s laying on is actually the man’s hands. Tightening his abdominal muscles, Jooheon starts to right his body so he can have his gay panic in peace under the water.

_“Please don’t,”_ The young man’s hand grabs Jooheon’s thigh pushing it back to the surface forcing Jooheon back into a float. _“You need to save your energy for... heat? I think human’s need to stay warm, or was that reptiles?”_

The beautiful man whines in distress and it pulls at Jooheon's heart. _“I should have listened better when Changkyun was telling me about the human world.”_

For some reason, Jooheon thinks about a boy younger than him with dark hair constantly falling over large rimmed glasses. His voice is deep like the ocean as he scolds someone for not paying attention. Jooheon barks a laugh as his imagination runs wild causing himself to start coughing again.

His now savior adjusts his hold so that Jooheon is more upright making it easier to expel some of the remaining water. Relaxing back into a float, Jooehon looks over at his campaign. “What about you? This will only tire you out quicker.” His voice feels wrecked and from the look of distress Jooheon is receiving it must sound pretty bad. 

Water wicks off the white strands with a violent shake of the other man’s head. _“I’m hardly spending any energy. You rest.”_

Too tired to argue, Jooheon relents. “Promise, you’ll let me know when you need a break?”

_“I promise.”_ Again the other’s mouth doesn’t move save to lift into a half smile, but like during the storm the words come out clear. Perhaps this stranger was a ventriloquist with a really loud voice? It was amazing how well he did not move his mouth. Before Jooheon could comment, the hand supporting his thigh travels back to his lower back. 

Although everything feels the same temperature in the water, Jooheon is able to feel how the young man’s fingers splay across his lower back. They are so long. Thinking back to them cupping his thigh, Jooheon blushes trying to quickly forget how those fingers could curl around to his inner thigh. The rush of arousal that follows that knowledge makes it hard for Jooheon to remain still.

“What’s your name?” He blurts it out thankful that there isn’t enough light to see the blush that is spreading across his face. Immediately after Jooheon winces the burn in his throat aching. Everything feels scratchy and dry. 

_“Why does he insist upon using his vocal box?”_ The comment was quiet as though to simulate being murmured. Louder the young man answers, _“Minhyuk.”_

Jooheon feels his lips part in awe. Somehow the name made the white haired man even more radiant. 

_Minhyuk_

It fit the passenger for some bizarre reason that Jooheon would never be able to describe.

_Minhyuk_

Shit, he could keep repeating that name never tiring or getting bored. Jooheon tries to rein in his spirling thoughts, but it’s hard when everything feels right in the world now that Jooehon knows his name is _Minhyuk_.

Minhyuk smiles brightly and Jooheon is almost able to see the laugh leave his mouth. _“Please, stop repeating my name. It’s making me shy.”_ Minhyuk looks anything but shy beaming from ear to ear. Jooheon can not help letting out a breathy laugh along with Minhyuk’s bright loud one. Something deep in Jooheon’s chest, tells him that Minhyuk hasn’t been shy a day in his life.

_“It is considered to be a warrior’s name, but honestly I prefer being a charter.”_ With a content hum Minhyuk sinks into the water so only his eyes are visible. They continue to shine brightly obviously happy that Jooheon likes his name. It was sort of childish, but it was endearing. 

Lifting his head a bit Jooheon feels his body vibrate in excitement at having something in common with Minhyuk. “Oh! You’re also a sailor? Which company…” A hand covers Jooheon’s mouth and he feels his lower body start to sink under the water. Jooheon’s eyes widened as far as they could go, his brain trying to decide what to focus on first.

That Minhyuk was touching his skin directly. Or the fact that he can finally take the time to appreciate how Minhyuk’s skin was smooth and soft, even after being in the water for who knows how long. There was also the fact that the large hand basically covers the bottom half of Jooheon’s face. Maybe he should notice that Minhyuk is easily holding him up with only one hand, and still treading water like it’s nothing. However that thought is lost in light of the other discoveries.

Once Jooheon shows no signs of talking, the hand slips away as quickly as it had come bringing Jooheon’s body back level.

_“You will hurt your vocal box if you continue to use it.”_ Minhyuk gently scolds lifting his face from the water to frown at Jooheon. 

_“The salt and cold are unkind to those muscles, that’s how Changkyun’s voice got as low as it is.”_ Looking to the sky thoughtfully, Minhyuk frown deepens, _“At least that is what Kihyun always says when I over use mine.”_

Jooheon blinks rapidly. This time his imagination creates the image of a shorter man with an undercut and hair slicked back. His tone is scolding, but there is a layer of fond teasing. Is this what happens to people who almost die? Is this what they mean when they say your life flashes before your eyes? Having to remember all the people that you forgot?

Shaking the stray train of thought, Jooheon frowns wondering if maybe he read Minhyuk wrong? He thought the other man was enjoying their conversation, but perhaps that wasn’t the case at all. Maybe Minhyuk needs to concentrate on keeping both of them above water? Ah! That was probably the case. Sending Minhyuk a look of apology, Jooheon feels disappointment fill his heart realizing he will have to wait to ask Minhyuk any more questions.

_“We can keep talking. Just use your mind voice.”_ Minhyuk tilts his head curiously leaning close enough that Jooheon can feel the ghost of his breath. Jooheon can only open and close his mouth as the image of Minhyuk kissing him flashes through his mind. Minhyuk smiles knowingly and pulls back a hair. _“Not right now, you need to save your energy.”_

Not...right… Jooheon throws himself into the water disappearing below the surface. Holy shit! Did he whisper something unconsciously? Did Minhyuk think he was weird? Yet, Minhyuk said not right now, which hints at later. Silently screaming at this turn of events, Jooheon swims a little ways away needing some distance to gather his thoughts.

Coming back up, Jooheon groans at the effort of keeping his body above water. A series of short coughs follow, as the shift in position causes his body to dispel more water. Dropping below the surface again Minhyuk grabs his elbow hauling him back to the surface.

_“Why did you swim away?!”_ The white haired man pouts before manipulating Jooheon back into a floating position. 

Jooheon refuses to look at Minhyuk. How could he tell this gorgeous man that he panicked thinking Minhyuk could read his mind. If Minhyuk didn’t think Jooheon weird before, he would certainly start. Obviously Minhyuk had been referring to them talking, but Jooheon had gotten distracted by the plush lips that create the most dazzling smile. Jooheon was a grown ass man and a competant sailor, but here he was having a true gay panic like a little school boy.

_“You’re so tired you forgot about your mind voice, didn’t you?”_ Minhyuk giggles cutely before shifting his hands around so that one was free to tap at Jooheon’s temple. _“Everyone has a mind voice, the beaches are always so loud with everyone using it. Remember, you simply have to give your thoughts direction to be heard.”_

Minhyuk has been in the water too long if he thinks they can communicate telepathically. Can someone go crazy just being in the water? More likely Minhyuk was teasing Jooheon to pass the time. Leveling a look of unamusement, Jooheon dismisses Minhyuk with an eye roll. He was probably one of those mentalists who could read facial expressions. Mind voice? That was some fantasy bullshit right there.

Minhyuk laughs visibly again throwing his head back. _“Fantasy is merely an excuse humans use to explain things they have forgotten. And no you can’t go crazy from being in the water too long. Though Hyungwon might qualify.”_ Tilting his head curiously, the white haired man asks, _“What is a mentalist?”_

Jooheon lets his mouth fall open because there is no way Minhyuk could have read all of those thoughts just from his facial expressions. His answers were too specific, not a generalize statement like the acts that sometimes came on the yachts. Maybe? Licking his lips slowly Jooheon gives a small half smile seeing Minhyuk nod his head in excitement. 

_“Hello?”_ Jooheon feels instantly like an idiot.

Minhyuk’s smile widens seeming to get an idea. Grabbing Jooheon’s hand he places it over his throat. _“Hi~.”_

Jerking his hand back, Jooheon can only stare eyes wide at Minhyuk. He vocal cords didn’t vibrate. Yet, Jooheon heard Minhyuk. So by process of elimination Minhyuk was indeed not vocally talking to Jooheon. It was also safe to say that most likely all of Minhyuk’s skin was as smooth as his hands. 

_“Damnit, Jooheon. Can you stop thinking about how perfect he is for five minutes?”_ Jooheon looks to the sky berating himself for his lack of priorities. 

_“I’m sorry. I only caught the half about my skin being smooth and a little at the end about something being perfect.”_ Minhyuk frowns, _“Unless you don’t know how to control your mind voice.”_

Eye widening in dismay, Minhyuk’s head disappears under the water. Only the hands pressing firmly into Jooheon’s back letting him know that Minhyuk hasn’t drowned. _“I’m sorry. I’ve been intruding on your private thoughts. I thought you were just really vocal because you were tired. Hyunwoo will be so disappointed in me. Oh no! Hyungwon will hold this over my head for the next decade.”_

The distress and embarrassment was plain in Minhyuk’s voice without having to see his face. His ranting conjures up the disapproving looks of two men, but Jooheon is quick to shove the thoughts aside. He no longer has interest in dealing with ghosts from his past. Not when Minhyuk was physically right here.

Instead, Jooheon fixates his attention upon how cute Minhyuk is acting. Seconds after the thought finishes, Minhyuk’s eyes appear above the water and Jooheon realizes he must have...directed, that’s what Minhyuk said earlier, the thought. Well there was no taking it back now.

Carefully stretching his arm across his body, Jooheon trails his fingers down Minhyuk’s nose bopping the tip playfully. _“Cute.”_ He directs the thought toward Minhyuk. Maybe there was something to this mind voice stuff, because Minhyuk’s face draws closer and even though it’s dark Jooheon swears he can see Minhyuk’s eyes shining.

_“I hope we get rescued so I can see him in the daylight.”_ Jooheon squeezes his eyes shut knowing that he projected that without Minhyuk’s giddy giggles ringing. Opening his eyes Jooheon scrunches his nose pushing through his embarrassment. _“Where do you live?”_

For the first time that night, Minhyuk actually looks uncomfortable and upset. _“I’m sorry. I want to see you again!”_ He rushes the last sentence out obviously afraid of Jooheon getting the wrong impression of his answer.

Frowning Jooheon wonders if the other is crying when a small sniff sounds and Minhyuk looks at the water. Before he can ask, Minhyuk continues, _“I don’t think you would hurt me, but Kihyun made me swear to never tell anyone where we live after the whole Changkyun debacle.”_

Jooheon couldn’t stop the laugh as it rips its way out of his chest. _“I’m sorry for laughing! Hold on!”_ A new wave of laughter takes over when Jooheon realizes he could think and laugh at the same time. They must be dehydrated because of all things Minhyuk could worry over in these waters, it was telling a stranger where he lives.

With a long breath, Jooheon smiles fondly. _“Okay, we won’t talk about where we live. How about instead you tell me about Kihyun? You’ve mentioned him a few times.”_ The smile fades a little as a question comes to mind. _“Is he your boyfriend?”_

The scandalized look on Minhyuk's face fills Jooheon with relief and another round of giggles. _“Kihyun is my podmate and I love him, but we are_ **NOT** _romantic. I have no desire to soul bind with anyone in my pod.”_

_“Pod? That’s ... an odd way to refer to your chosen family.”_ Jooheon snorts once, but on the next exhale he lets out a long sigh. _“I haven’t seen my family since I moved to the coast. I try to call them every day, but it’s hard when my work schedule is sunup to sundown. Thinking about it your way, I live with my chosen family too. That would be my roommate, Hoseok.”_

_“You were calling his name during the storm. Is he a soul partner?”_ Minhyuk tilts his head curiously.

Jooheon shakes his head deciding to just roll with Minhyuk’s terminology. _“No, I think it’s similar to you and Kihyun. What’s your favorite color?”_

_“It was the green of sea glass, but I suddenly find myself loving orange.”_

Reaching up to touch a stray strand of his hair Jooheon feels his cheeks heat up. Even to the usually oblivious sailor, Jooheon couldn’t deny Minhyuk’s straight forward flirting was smooth. _“I’m growing fond of white.”_ Yep, Jooheon lost his chance at being smooth when the wave drug him under. Quickly recovering, he asks, _“What’s your favorite food?”_

Minhyuk gave a pleased hum, _“That’s easy anchovies. We don’t get to eat them often, but I love them.”_

Jooheon blanches, _“Please say you don’t order that on your pizza.”_

The way Minhyuk slowly raises out of the wate his eyes huge and his mouth open in wonder is comical. _“My favorite land food is pizza. I can combine the two? Oh my fucking Poseidon. I can’t wait!”_

His excitement is the cutest, Jooheon feels himself caving instantly. _“Fine, I’ll take you to the little shop that lets you create your own pizza, because I will not have that sin against pizza touch my food.”_ Seeing Minhyuk pout at Jooheon’s teasing, Jooheon tsks before smiling. _“Guess I can’t complain much since I like pineapple on mine.”_

The look of wonder is back okn Minhyuk’s face, _“I’ve never had pineapple. Will you let me try some?”_

Taking the corner of his lip between his teeth to keep his smile from taking over his face, Jooheon can’t stop his eyes from turning into crescents. A warmth fills Jooheon’s chest and he feels the need to ask the question he’s been dying to ask all night. _“So, is that a yes to a date after we get rescued?”_

The shining smile that lights up Minhyuk’s face, fuels that warmth in Jooheon’s chest until its burnt itself into his bones. Yet, before Minhyuk can answer something catches the white haired man’s attention. Looking over his other shoulder, Jooheon notices a light sweeping the waters. A sound bounces along the waves. It is too far away to understand or know who is yelling, but Jooheon knows.

“Hoseok!” 

He starts to roll out of Minhyuk’s arms, but Minhyuk is quick to pull Jooheon close kicking off in the direction of the light. _“Ah. Your pod has finally arrived.”_ Minhyuk doesn’t bother to hide his disappointment. 

_“Yes, but why are you disappointed? We’re gonna get pizza aren’t we?”_ Jooheon looks back at Minhyuk finding half his face under the water. Was it a lie to help keep Jooheon alive? Was there nothing to look forward to when they got to the boat? For a second Jooheon feels that warmth start to fade from his chest.

_“I never needed rescuing.”_ Slowing down, Minhyuk lifts his head so Jooheon can see his pout. _“And I am sad that you have to leave, but you need to be seen by a healer. You promise we really will meet again to have pizza?”_

“YAH!” Jooheon pokes between two perfect eyebrows. _“Yah! Don’t scare me like that! I’ll give you my number as soon as we get on board. Idiot.”_

The warmth flares back to life as Minhyuk sighs his shoulders relaxing slightly. Lowing his face back into the water, Minhyuk speeds back up trying to reach Hoseok’s boat. Jooheon also relaxes already deciding that he doesn’t like an unhappy Minhyuk.

_“I have heard of this number before. Is it a magical human bond ritual? Or does every human have an assigned number at birth that the ...service providers, I believe that is what I overheard, can connect their minds? Either way, I hope I will be able to memorize it because I didn’t bring my slate with me.”_

_“Something like that,”_ Jooheon closes his eyes relaxing his body trying to make it as easy as possible for Minhyuk to swim. _“What station is close to your house? So I can start looking for pizzerias.”_

_“Station? I do not know that place, but I enjoy hanging by the those rocks.”_ Minhyuk pauses to turn them back the way they came. Jooheon could see the rocks he had originally been trying to swim towards. Pushing off Minhyuk’s voice sounds softer like he’s whispering a secret, _“I can hear the shore best and sometimes yachts come by with cute boys on them.”_

Jooheon playfully pushes Minhyuk’s head under as the flirty compliment registers. Without breaking his rhythm, Minhyuk keeps swimming forward with his head under water. _“It’s about halfway from the open ocean to our cavern and when the storms aren’t howling the water is very calm.”_

“Joo~heon~” Still quiet, Hoseok’s voice becomes distinguishable. Lifting his head, Jooheon felt hope push out the last of grim acceptance. He was going to live!

_“You should start yelling, Jooheon. I do not want you to miss your chance at being reunited with your pod.”_

Jooheon didn’t need to be told twice, gathering as much air into his lungs as he could Jooheon yells, “Hoseok!”

It was weak and rough, and couldn't possibly be heard beyond himself and Minhyuk. The search light continues to sweep the area, always stopping just shy of them before swinging in the opposite direction. Fear begins to tinge the hope. What if they move on before Minhyuk can swim close enough? Coughing, Jooheon knows he has to try again. 

“HOSeok.”

_“You will damage your voice box and I quite like your voice.”_ Minhyuk grumbles as the light still stops shy of their position. Feeling Minhyuk come to a stop, Jooheon whips his head back to ask why when they were so close! The complaint dies on Jooheon’s tongue as he finds himself not looking at Minhyuk’s face.

Minhyuk is somehow holding himself out of the water so that his full chest is visible and Jooheon finds he is perfectly level with two small lightly colored areolas. In a flash Jooheon thinks of how Minhyuk’s nipples must be hard with the light breeze blowing across the water still sliding off his skin. The thoughts spiral into fantasies of finding out how sensitive those little buds would be under Jooheon’s tongue.

Suddenly Minhyuk’s body slips back into the water, and the white haired man won’t meet Jooheon’s gaze. _“I wish to call out to your pod, but you are being very distracting.”_ Glancing up, Minhyuk bites his bottom lip playfully before moving his hand down to squeeze Jooheon’s thigh.

Looking back to the boat, Jooheon covers his face keeping his mind blank lest he accidentally think anything else aloud. Behind him Minhyuk chuckles raising out of the water once again. As the light sweeps in the opposite direction, Minhyuk chest expands almost touching Jooheon’s cheek. The sailor pushes all thoughts that pertain to smooth skin flushing pink into the depths of his mind.

“OVER HERE!” 

Minhyuk doesn’t wait to see to see if he was heard. Dropping below the water’s surface he goes back to pushing Jooheon closer to the boat. The light blinds Jooheon as it latches onto his figure. Relief fills him hearing Hoseok call his name again excitement evident in his voice. Looking to the sky, Jooheon whispers, “Thank God.”

_“Trust me, Zeus is useless in the ocean. He wouldn’t have lifted a finger to help. I’ll be sure to leave a special offering to Poseidon when I get home as a thank you.”_ Minhyuk’s amusement has a hint of sadness, again. 

Coming to a stop once more, Minhyuk doesn’t surface this time. The searchlight remains trained on Jooheon as the boat cuts its engines preparing to pull up alongside them. 

_“I really hope I can meet you again, Jooheon.”_ Minhyuk’s voice whispers at the same time Hoseok yells Jooheon’s name.

For the first time that night, Jooheon realizes he was never hearing Minhyuk’s voice with his ears. Rather the thoughts came to life in a spot of his brain just behind his ear. Hearing Hoseok with his ears at the same time as Minhyuk speaks causes Jooheon to take longer to understand when Minhyuk says, _“I’m going to let go now.”_

The hand holding Jooheon’s thigh slips away. Catching himself quickly, Jooheon focuses on keeping his exhausted limbs moving. The hand on his back lingers a moment longer, but as the boat slides up in front of Jooheon he can feel the large hand pull away. 

Panic fills Jooheon as the thought of losing Minhyuk this close to being rescued. Turning quickly Jooheon’s fingers graze the delicate looking wrist bone as the hand slips away completely.

“MINHYUK!” Jooheon yells both in his mind and out loud. 

_“I’ll be waiting for you.”_

Taking a deep breath, Jooheon prepares to dive after Minhyuk when a firm hand grabs the back of his shirt. 

“NO!” Jooheon yells, but more hands are grabbing his arms hauling Jooheon over the side of the rescue boat. Struggling against the blankets EMTs are trying to wrap around his shaking body, Jooheon frantically looks around until he sees Hoseok. 

“Hoseok!” Freeing his arms, Jooheon reaches for his roommate. “With me there was a passenger! He slipped under as you pulled up. Please save him. Please!”

Hoseok replaces the EMT by Jooheon’s head cupping the younger’s man’s cheeks. “It’s okay Joo. It’s okay.” The flashlights moving around them show that Hoseok wasn’t bothering to stop the tears sliding down his cheeks. “We got all the passengers. Everyone is safe. You did a good job, you can relax.” 

Jooheon opens his mouth to protest because he was just talking to Minhyuk in the water. There was no way he would have missed Minhyuk being pulled on board. Maybe Jooheon blackout for a brief moment. Looking around the boat, it was hard to see past the bodies crowding around him, touching him, flashing lights in his eyes. 

“Minhyuk!” Jooheon cries out desperate to know the other man was safe as well. Please be safe! He projects the thought, listening for that musical laughter to ring out in his mind. Instead all Jooheon hears is the droning voices of EMTs spewing medical jargon. 

Grabbing on to thick wrists, Jooheon has to shake away the stray thoughts of how drastically different his well built friend was from Minhyuk. “Please. He was keeping me afloat while we were in the water. He was with me just now. He was there.” Begging with his eyes Jooheon whispers once more, “Please.”

Hoseok stares for a long moment before turning to the nearest EMT. “Let me borrow your light.” Catching Jooheon’s eye, Hoseok rubs his thumbs over Jooheon’s round cheeks bones. “I will dive under three times. If I don’t see anyone we head back to shore, agreed?”

Jooheon nods smiling in relief. Relaxing back Jooehon watches as Hoseok takes the flashlight and carefully slips over the side. Closing his eyes, the orange haired man sighs in relief. It would be okay. Hoseok has more experience. He also has an almost unnatural six sense when it comes to the sea. Jooheon’s body goes pliant under the EMTs exhaustion finally taking over. 

With a sigh, Jooheon remembers that the pizzeria near the docks had the best crust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^
> 
> This started as a one shot, but scenes keep blooming and I've grown to love the world I am creating. I'm anticipating about 3 chapters, but we shall see what happens. 
> 
> Please leave some love and support in the comments. <3


End file.
